


Stages Of Arousal

by orphan_account



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Masturbation with feelings, seras-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sexual response cycle has four stages: desire, arousal, climax, and resolution... it is unlikely for both partners to reach each stage at the same time, particularly orgasm.Actual Author's Note: might revisit this in the future, posted on impulse after writing on phone, so ya know. Watch out for typos and formatting errors.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stages Of Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual response cycle has four stages: desire, arousal, climax, and resolution... it is unlikely for both partners to reach each stage at the same time, particularly orgasm.  
> Actual Author's Note: might revisit this in the future, posted on impulse after writing on phone, so ya know. Watch out for typos and formatting errors.

## Desire

Every part of her body was fixated.

Her body beating alongside Integra’s heartbeat.

She had hardly noticed how cold she was until Integra’s finger pressed her against her tongue, warm and wet with blood. Integra had been close to her before, but it was like seeing her with new eyes. She at one point recalled strong arms embracing her from behind, the memory faint. Had they been this warm, too?

The feeding had been brief, but the taste of blood on her lips was still there.

Part of her crying out for more, part of her crying out in horror.

Integra had been so calm, so direct, so offering.

Providing her with sustenance, and inadvertently, something else.

## Arousal

Seras bit down on her own lip, red pooling where the fang dug in. She licked it back. It was her own blood, and she found that permissible. She wanted more. But it had frightened her how _good_ it made her feel, how _good_ it tasted.

She wasn’t sure how much of her wanted Integra, and how much of her wanted Integra’s blood anymore. Or if there was really any difference, as much as she wanted to cling to humanity. What was the use, anyway, when it was a simple fantasy?

She pressed her own fingers against her tongue, wishing they were Integra’s, until they were suitably wet with saliva.

## Orgasm

She writhed. She moved. She panted despite the lack of need.

But she did fill her other need.

Hand quick, growing more confident and skilled with the motions.

The coffin allowed for silence and knowing no noise would escape.

If her master knew, he didn’t say dare interrupt.

She wanted a different hand, though, warm and wet and _touching_. But this sufficed.

She let out a whimper.

## Resolution

Seras came down, a sudden sense of guilt washing over her. Relief from both hunger and carnal desire allowing for clarity. But Integra’s gaze still lingered in her mind. The demeanor. The warmth that bloomed instead in her chest when she thought of it. Apparently clarity was not that simple.


End file.
